


Flying high, and mostly low.

by KaiKloud



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKloud/pseuds/KaiKloud
Summary: Tommy always loved Phil's wings, and was sometimes jealous and wished he could have wings too.But then the nightmares started, always of him flying in the air and suddenly being cut down, bleeding and begging for the pain to stop, he always woke up crying with his heart pounding. The nightmares didn't stop him from wishing for wings though.One day, the unimaginable happens, and he wakes up with wings, Tommy thought things could only go up from there- Right?Partially inspired by @Kvaughanarts' Tommyinnit wing series on Tiktok
Comments: 12
Kudos: 465





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in the past (AKA before the events of the Dream SMP) so the ages in this chapter (According to my AU at least) are:  
> Tommy: 5  
> Wilbur and Techno: 12  
> Phil: 21

_Where are they?!_ Part of Tommy's brain screamed as he fell, hurtling towards the ground, the rain pelting his face, hard as bullets. He could feel the ground getting closer. Why weren't his wings working? He twisted around and saw the stumps where his wings used to be. 

_Right._ Tommy thought, _They're not there anymore... someone cut them off._ But who? He couldn't seem to remember. Not like it mattered anyway, he way going to hit solid ground soon, and then it would be over, his final life taken by himself. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but he heard a voice whisper in his ear: _It's not your time to die yet Tommy._ There was a splash of water, and he woke up. 

* * *

"...and that's all I remember." 

Tommy and his older brother Technoblade sat opposite each other, Tommy sat on Techno's bed with Techno sitting at his desk. Looking between them you could hardly tell they were related. Tommy's dusty blond hair and small build paled in comparison to Technoblade's light pink hair and regal, confident posture and appearance 

"Okay, Tommy, that was a weird dream and all... But I still don't understand why you're coming to me about it." Techno sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Well I don't know who else to bring it to! You always help me when I'm confused!" Tommy pouted, looking up at Techno. Techno looked down at his younger brother and smirked.

"Seems like you're feeling better, so how about you go back to bed, and-" Techno hesitated, seeing Tommy still trembling. Despite still having his ever-present additude, Tommy had clearly been scared by the nightmare. "Alright... Guess we're staying up late."

* * *

"Techno. Psst- Techno, wake up!" Techno groaned and flipped over, regretting letting Tommy stay in his bedroom.

"What, Tommy?" 

"I uh- I think my dream came true..." 

"You mean you having wings? Because that's not possible and you know that. You're probably just imagining things."

"No, not this time, I think they're real this time." Techno sighed and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, if I check will you stop bothering me?" 

"Yes." 

"See, there's nothing th-" Technoblade opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw, there, in front him was his little brother Tommy, with two small white wings just barely poking out from behind him. Techno hesitated before calling their father,

"Uhhh... Dadza! You're going to want to see this!" He shouted and lifted up the younger sibling as Philza walked into Techno's room. The boys' father had clearly just gotten up as well, with a very bedraggled appearance to him, Phil had two large dark gray wings extremely similar to the ones that had just appeared on Tommy's back.

"What is it, Techno-" Phil cut off as he saw the small wings on his youngest's back. 

"He has wings..." Technoblade and Philza said simultaneously. They sat in silence for a bit before Phil started laughing. 

"Well... Guess having two human kids was a little too much to ask for." Phil said, still laughing. "Let's get Tommy used to his new wings..."


	2. Running Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is an accident prone child, mistakes were bound to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, okay, why did this get popular? This story isn't even that good, and yet people love it. WHY. Anyways, onto the chapter, it's pretty comedic this time (before you run to the tags, there is a reason), and it is still in the past.

"Listen, I understand you're excited that you have wings-" Philza sighed and put his hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples, "but can you please stop jumping between the chairs trying to fly?" 

Phil stood next to Technoblade as the two of them watched as Tommy jumped around, aggressively flapping his wings during jumps. They stood and waited for him to inevitably fall, knowing they weren't going to be able to stop him otherwise. Then it happened. 

"Look! I'm fly-AHHH!" Tommy yelled as he flew face-first into the floor and his arms sprawled out on the wood planks. Techno's hand flew to his mouth as he tried not to laugh, while Phil debated whether he should help Tommy or just stand there. He pitied Tommy and walked over to where the youngest was currently flat on the floor, trying not to cry.

"That was... Almost impressive." Phil lifted Tommy up from the ground and set him on one of the chairs. "I bet you're going to pay attention now. Listen. You can't fly right now, I don't what you getting hurt anymore, but... I will _show_ you how to fly." Tommy's face lit up at the mere idea of flying and quickly got up.

* * *

As the three walked through the halls of their house, they passed Wilbur's room just as he was coming out of the room, rubbing his eyes and humming a melody. 

"Hm? What's going on dadza?" Wilbur paused and looked at the three, noticing Tommy's brand-new feathery appendages he simply stated, "oh, Tommy has wings. Cool," and retreated back into his room, shutting the door softly behind him, leaving Techno, Phil, and Tommy dumbfounded, sitting in silence. After a few startled seconds they continued walking along. Finally reaching the door to leave, they exited the house, walking into the open clearing, the sun just beginning to peek through the trees. Philza took a few big steps back, holding out a hand to tell the boys to stay where they are.

"Alright, so what you're going to do is crouch down," he got into a position that a runner might get into before starting a race, "wings down, and jump forward and instincts will take over." Philza leapt forward and glided around on his wings for a bit. Tommy watched in awe, and completely ignoring Philza, began to attempt flying. Technoblade watched, extremely amused, as his little brother repeatedly fell on the ground, flopping down like a fish out of water. Frustrated, Tommy breathed in and out, took a few steps back, and got a running start, taking off just as Phil landed, just in time to be out of reach of Phil's hand.

"Tommy! What are you-" Phil cut off as he watched his son glide through the air, the sunlight catching his wings and outlining his silhouette, casting a shadow onto the ground in place of where he was. Philza sighed and smiled, "wait for me, son!" He shouted, before launching himself up into the air and joining Tommy in the sky as Techno watched from the ground.

* * *

Present day (During Eret's betrayal)

Those happy memories were the last things that crossed Tommy's mind as he heard his friend, no, the Traitor, Eret speak.

"Down with the Revolution boys. It was never meant to be." 

The last thing he saw was a flash of green and a smiley face mask before everything went black.

Tommyinnit hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape Dream


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the citizens of L'manburg recover after Eret's betrayal, and certain green blob man comes to fulfill a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been really busy working on homework and playing my own minecraft world, but because I've been an irresponsible fic writer and I'm feeling motivated, you guys get two chapters that will be posted in a row, and maybe more!  
> Also please note that I won't be directly quoting things said in the original events of the story unless they are huge, recognizable quotes, such as it was never meant to be.  
> (And some events minorly changed please ignore that I wanted to make stuff super dramatic okay)

Tommy looked around, he was standing with Tubbo, Fundy, and Wilbur as they stared across at the two figures just outside the walls of L'manburg. both holding swords in their left hands, one wearing a smiley face mask and the other wearing black and white glasses. Dream and George. Tommy glared at Dream, that smiley face was etched in his memory ever since Eret betrayed them to the SMP. He left them defenseless, and look where that got them, now they stood here, awaiting whatever demands Dream would make next.  
  


Dream looked out at them and wordlessly placed a piece of TNT on the ground inside the walls before pulling out flint and steel and finally speaking. 

  
"Wilbur." Dream nodded towards Tommy's older brother.

  
"Dream." Wilbur acknowledged the man in front of him and took a step forward, gesturing towards the piece of TNT. "What is this?" Dream laughed a bit when Wilbur said that.

  
 _"What is it?"_ Dream laughed even more, Tommy gritted his teeth, _he's mocking Wilbur!_ Dream sighed, "I suppose it's too complex of a thought to get through your thick skull." Dream tapped his sword on his head twice. "This, is a challenge." He gestured around at all of them. "Look at all of you, you're armorless, weaponless, and the one person that gave you an advantage in numbers over us, the person thought was your friend, finally realized what side is the winning one and betrayed you." Wilbur may have appeared to remain unbothered by this to anyone else, but Tommy knew him, and he could tell that struck hard. "So _L'manburg_ , what'll it be?" Dream sheathed his sword, "will you continue fighting a war for a nation that's already lost, and watch your home be destroyed. . . or will you finally learn your place and rejoin the SMP?" Tommy couldn't take it anymore,   
  


"What's a single piece of TNT supposed to do to L'manburg, even if you lit it, it would only make a small crater. If you want an actual challenge then we should just fight right now you smiley face bastard!" Even under the mask Tommy could see Dream smirk as he realized what he'd done. He stepped back as Dream struck the flint and steel, lighting the TNT. Eret didn't just betray them in the final control room, he could've hidden TNT underneath L'manburg. Tommy hadn't defended his home, he had sealed its fate.  
  
"TUBBO!" He called out to his friend as he lunged forward and grabbed Tubbo, using his wings to shield them from the blast. Suddenly he felt a sharp burst of pain as he and Tubbo fell out of the air, he was only able to get a glimpse of the smoking feathers on his wings before they landed in the water. He looked up at Tubbo and smiled. _At least he's safe._   
  


That was his last thought before darkness creeped into his vision and he passed out.


	4. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy acts like an idiot but has a bit of an advantage over Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so it's duel time. The events of this chapter are going to be rather important later on so take notes of major changes. More comedy at the beginning since I wanted to make a longer chapter.  
> Also check out my friend's MCYT fic if you like violence and highschool AUs. . . and Technoblade: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408454/chapters/72247278 (Fair warning, pay CAREFUL attention to the trigger warnings, my friend writes fics that make average angst look like fluff)  
> (Almost to the fic) This is where the plot starts changing drastically.  
> Finally, I believe firmly in the headcanon that they get scars that represent how they died whenever they lose a canon life, so that will be canon in this :D

"When do you think he's going to wake up?"

  
"I don't know, when we were kids I accidentally pulled on one of his feathers and he was curled up in a ball screaming for twenty minutes, I can't imagine how painful it would be for even one of them to burn, much less an entire row of them." 

  
"You don't think he lost a life, do you?"   
  
Tommy could hear two voices, he tried to focus and put names to the voices, a task that proved extremely difficult considering his head felt lighter than a helium balloon, but after a few seconds he managed to attach a name onto the first voice, _Tubbo_. As the second voice finally responded to Tubbo, Tommy continued to try and figure out his surroundings.  
  
"No, he couldn't have, a fire scar would have appeared on his wings by now, and we know how prominent those are since Sapnap killed you." _Wilbur_ , Tommy thought, _how could I forget Wilbur?_   
  


"I guess. . . Hey why did you put that blindfold on him anyways?" Tommy cringed, of course, that's why he couldn't see. He didn't mean for Tubbo to find out like this but it's not like he could stop Wilbur from telling him.  
  
"Oh so Tommy never told you. He doesn't just have wings, him and Phil both are half Falcon, so they have a couple of behaviors that carried over. Case in point, Tommy is sensitive to light and movement, so he gets spooked if there's a sudden light change or lots of movement." Tommy could hear Tubbo snort a bit, and he groaned internally. Finally he decided to speak.  
  
"Wilbur. You're a dickhead." Tommy sighed as Wilbur burst out laughing and he felt Tubbo pull him up into a hug. Tommy jumped a bit and his wings instinctively tucked in closer to his body, a sign that should've meant he was scared, but he laughed a bit and slowly reached up to his face, lifting up the blindfold covering his eyes. "Clingy much?" Tubbo laughed and nodded a bit. Tommy smiled, _he's fine, I saved him._

After Tubbo finally stopped hugging Tommy, they sat down and caught Tommy up on what he had missed, apparently, it wasn't a lot. He had finally calmed down, but then Wilbur decided to drop the big news.  
  
"So the last thing would be that I'm going to meet Dream in around half an hour, we're going to see if we can't negotiate peace with the SMP." Tommy stood up  
  


"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY WILBUR?!" He ignored how much pain he felt and focused on knocking some sense into his brother. "DREAM JUST BLEW UP L'MANBURG! HE ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US! YOU CAN'T NEGOTIATE WITH A MAN LIKE THAT!" Tommy gritted his teeth and scowled at Wilbur.   
  
"Tommy, sit down-" Wilbur started  
  
"NO! IF YOU'RE GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL- Might as well. . ." Tommy breathed heavily and spread his wings as far as they could go, "you might as well bring me."

"No, absolutely not, you just woke up from being passed out because your wings were _on fire._ " Wilbur frowned at Tommy, who had sat down, slumped over on Tubbo, who looked very concerned for his friend, it was understandable considering Tommy's family had practically adopted him; they had been through everything together. Wilbur sighed and looked at Tubbo, "make sure he doesn't try and run after me." As he left the temporary tent they had set up he whispered a final phrase to his brother. "You aren't Icarus, stop flying close to the sun."  
  
That sentence was Wilbur's first mistake.

* * *

Tommy walked along the grass, careful not to make a sound. He had asked Tubbo to get him some water and took off while he was gone. Tommy decided he would apologize later, all he needed to do right now was stop Wilbur from making a choice he would regret.   
  
"...so you've made your decision then?"  
  
"Yes, Dream."   
  
Tommy heard them, it sounded like Wilbur had given up. He needed to take some quick action if he was going to fix this. He lunged forward and landed in front of Wilbur. "Considered my challenge yet, Green Boy?" Tommy smirked. Dream seemed to hesitate for a second before smiling back. "So it's a duel then, huh?"  
  
Wilbur grabbed Tommy's arm, "Tommy think very carefully about what you're doing." Tommy glared at Wilbur,

"I know exactly what I'm doing Wil. I'm making the decision you didn't have the balls to make; and don't you dare talk like Techno, he wouldn't have hesitated for even a second if it meant defending what he believed in, unlike you." Tommy stepped forward and looked back once more at his brother and uttered a single word. "Coward."

* * *

"10" _How old I was when I met Tubbo_

"9" _When I stopped having the nightmares_

"8" _When I learned to shoot a bow  
_

Tommy nocked his arrow and prepared to shoot, faintly hearing Wilbur counting in the background.

"5" _When I grew my wings  
_

Tommy seemed to zone out for the rest of the countdown, letting the string of the bow gently go back into place, thoughts racing through his head, _what if I really did lose a life? Did I just speak to Wilbur for the last time? No, I'll be fine. . . Right?  
_

"1" _The amount of lives I'll have after this._

_No._

"Fire."   
  
Time seemed to slow down after Wilbur said that. Tommy launched himself into the air with newfound strength and determination. He flipped around, narrowly missing Dream's single arrow, and pulled back the string, letting it go soaring straight into Dream. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his failure. He landed on the ground and dropped his bow. Then he was in the present again, with noises surrounding him and cascading over him like waves.  
  
"IT HIT! TOMMY IS THE WINNER AND L'MANBURG IS HEREBY AN INDEPENDENT NATION!"  
  


It hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to make a fic with Philza and/or winged tommy in it where they don't have bird mannerisms okay. It's really funny to write them like that and I love the headcanon for all winged/half bird characters. So boom, you get Tommy with falcon characteristics because it's funny. Also I know there are no falcons in Minecraft, but there's no rams in Minecraft either and everyone accepts half ram Schlatt just fine.  
> Falcon hoods are funny okay?  
> And final end note, Tommy believed Wilbur was giving up originally, and we saw when he idolized Technoblade so much and so when he believed that Techno had betrayed him, he immediately lost all of that respect, so I like to think it would be the same way with Wilbur if he thought he was giving up.


End file.
